Better Together
by Day Dreamer Night Lover
Summary: Best friends take things too far and end up in a situation neither predicted. Elizabeth and Jason have totally different lives with completely different morales. Can they combine their lives and hearts to be a real family? Or will the best friends split?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**  
_Making Promises_

Elizabeth's tears wouldn't stop falling, her heart wouldn't stop hurting, and her mind wouldn't stop spinning. So many things have happened in the last month and she couldn't believe that God has yet to stop testing her. How much more could a girl take before she just gives up? First she is cheated on by her high school sweetheart, then she makes the stupid move by sleeping with her best friend while she's drunk, and now he's laying up in a hospital bed from getting in the way of a bullet meant for her. Her life was like a sick twisted soap opera.

With no clue on how her life would ever get back to normal, Elizabeth hugged her pillow to her chest and allowed the tears to fall. She couldn't stop them if she wanted to. There was just too much going on in her life, too much pain and uncertainty that she had no plan or solution to execute. It was never supposed to be this hard. She was supposed to spend her life with her high school sweetheart and keep her best friend by her side. This wasn't anything like how she imagined her life would be like. She didn't plan for this.

The sound of her phone ringing through the silent studio has Elizabeth swiping her tears away and reaching for the receiver. Holding it to her ear, Elizabeth hopes that her voice doesn't portray the tears she had just finish shedding. She was trying to be strong for everyone. She didn't want his family focusing on her because they had to be there for him. Taking a deep breath, she spoke and was thankful that her voice didn't betray her.

"Yes, Monica." Elizabeth says as calmly as she can manage. "I'm heading to the hospital right now. I don't mind picking up some food on the way. Is there any change?"

"His condition is stable, but no changes." Monica says regretfully. "Are you sure you don't want Reginald to pick you up?"

"No, thank you." Elizabeth says quickly. "I'll be okay."

"Well, if you're sure, I'll see you when you get here."

Ending the call, Elizabeth lets out a deep breath. She needed the time in the car to compose herself before she gets to the hospital. Picking up the usual order from Kelly's, she loads her car with food and beverages before heading to the hospital. She makes the rounds with the family, giving them their orders, making sure they're okay and that they had everything they needed. She's about to leave when she's stopped by her best friend's sister.

"Did you need something?" Elizabeth asks her, not sure why she stopped her.

"No." Emily shakes her head. "You're so busy taking care of everyone else...I just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Me?" Elizabeth looked at her curiously. "I'm not family. I'm just his best friend. It doesn't matter how I'm doing."

"I think my brother would disagree with that." Emily counters, guiding her to a couple chairs by the stairs. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay." Elizabeth says simply. "Honestly, you don't have to worry about me."

"I know we're not exactly friends, but my brother really cares about you." Emily explains, looking at her intently. "I know it'll help him to know that you were able to rely on someone while he's in that condition."

"Emily, really, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm okay." Elizabeth stands up, fixing her outfit. "If you need anything...don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"I will if you do the same." Emily counters. "Just know that I'm here...he's not the only good listener in this town."

"I'll keep it in mind." Elizabeth assures, granting her a nod before walking over to the elevator.

As the doors closed, Elizabeth clasped one hand over her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. There was just so much wrong with this situation and she didn't know how she'd see the other side of this. Walking out of the hospital, she got back into her car and drove to the one place that she knew she'd get some privacy. Standing in the middle of the bridge that stretched over Black Stone Canyon, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. This was the one place where she could just forget, for a moment, what's going on in her life and just exist.

"What am I going to do, Jason?" she says aloud, the breeze blowing through her hair. "You're my voice of reason, so what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm not Jason, but I can listen just the same." a voice speaks from a few feet away. "Emily called me. She sounded really worried."

"I'm fine, Johnny." Elizabeth says firmly, staring ahead. "You can go...Emily needs you more than I do."

"No matter what you may think, you're not alone." Johnny says seriously, walking over to her. "Yes, Em's my girlfriend, but you're my friend and you look like you need me more."

"I'm fine!" Elizabeth exclaims, although the tears begin to fall on their own accord. "My best friend was shot because of me! Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Johnny pulls her into his arms, letting her cry because he could see that she was hurting deep. He knew that something else was going on with her, but he also knew that he'd never get it out of her. Not knowing what else to do, Johnny just held her as she cried her heart out. Her cries tearing through him so swiftly that he could literally feel her pain deep within his heart.

"Why did he have to get in the way?" Elizabeth sobs, clinging to Johnny. "Why did he have to take that bullet for me?"

"I doubt much thought went into it." Johnny says softly, pulling away slightly. "All he knew was that you were there and he had to protect you."

"I hate this." Elizabeth pulls away completely. "Thank you for checking on me, but I can handle it. I'll see you later."

"Elizabeth, wait!" Johnny calls to her as she walks off to her car. "Elizabeth!"

"Go to Emily." Elizabeth states. "I can handle my own life."

Getting in her car, Elizabeth starts it up and heads back to her studio. She had a few more paintings to finish for her collection and her agent is expecting them in a month. Getting to her studio, Elizabeth locks the door behind her before blaring her music and sitting in front of her canvas. With all the emotions rushing through her, she wasn't going to have any problem coming up with paintings to paint. The outside world miles away, Elizabeth focused her heart and soul on her artwork. It was the only thing keeping her sane through this.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Taking the remote from the side table, Elizabeth glances up at the clock, noting that she's been painting for six hours straight. Dropping her paintbrush into the tin can, Elizabeth wipes her hands on the rag before walking over to the door and looking through the peephole. With a sigh, Elizabeth pulls it open to Sonny, she knew they'd pull the big guns sooner or later.

"Sonny, if you're here to get me to breakdown you can just forget it." Elizabeth says, walking over to the painting to really look at it. "I'm fine. You all need to stop."

"He's awake." Sonny says in a soft tone, knowing that'll get her to shut up.

"What?" Elizabeth looks at him intently. "Repeat that."

"He's awake." Sonny repeats himself. "You weren't answering your phone."

"I was painting." Elizabeth gestures to the painting before walking over to him. "He's really awake?"

"Yes." Sonny smiles slightly. "And he's asking for you. Come on, I'll drive you."

"Okay." Elizabeth grabs her jacket from the counter, following Sonny out of her studio. "Did you see him for yourself?"

"He asked me to look for you." Sonny says with certainty. "Trust me, he's awake."

"With what I need to tell him, that might not last long." Elizabeth mutters, getting into the passenger seat and buckling up.

During the ride to the hospital, Elizabeth was mentally running through her conversation that she's about to have with Jason. Being his best friend, she can pretty much imagine what he's about he'd say to most of what she'll say and she had to pick the right way. Before she knew it, Sonny's parking in the hospital parking garage and she still doesn't know how she'll tell Jason what she needs to tell him. Linking arms with Sonny, she allows him to walk her up to Jason's room.

The moment she walked into the room she had Jason's undivided attention. The family filed out of the room, Sonny included, giving the two of them their privacy. Jason didn't say anything, he could see it in her eyes that she was trying to think something through and he'd let her. He had something to tell her to and he wasn't sure how to phrase. Elizabeth was nervous to her core and she really just wanted to get it out before she loses the nerve to.

"How're you feeling?" Elizabeth asks, not really what she wanted to say, but it came out regardless.

"I'd feel better when you tell me what's going on." Jason counters, patting the spot beside him. "Its just us...talk to me."

"I wish it was that easy." Elizabeth sighs, walking over to sit beside him. "You scared me, you know that?"

"I know." Jason says, reaching out to take her hand in his. "But I'm not sorry. I'd rather be in this bed than for you to be in a morgue."

"I wouldn't have..."

"The laser was over your heart." Jason cuts her off. "If I didn't jump in front of you, you'd be dead and I couldn't handle that."

"You think I could handle you dying?" Elizabeth counters, fighting off the tears. "You're the one person I can't lose. I thought you knew that."

"I'm still here." Jason strokes her hand soothingly with his thumb. "We're both here. There's no need to be scared anymore."

"I guess you're right." Elizabeth shrugs, looking at him intently. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm sore, but I'll live." Jason tilts his head slightly, trying to figure out what's going on with her. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yes." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "But you have to promise me you won't be completely freaked out. I swear I didn't plan this."

"You're not making any sense." Jason eyes her intently. "More than usual."

"That's just mean." Elizabeth nudges him before digging for the paper she had stared at for days. "Its all there."

Jason takes the paper in his hands, staring at her as he unfolds it. It was clear by the state of the paper that she had been folding and unfolding it, typical for her when she's nervous or anxious about something. Elizabeth watched as he reads the paper and rereads it a couple times. His eye brows go up questioningly as he stares at the paper. She could see that he's trying to wrap his head around it. Something she's been trying to do since she found out.

"You still alive in there?" Elizabeth waves her hand in front of his face. "Jason?"

"You're..." Jason shakes his head, looking up from the paper. "How?"

"Well, when a man and a woman..."

"I know how, I meant..." Jason really didn't know what he meant. "This is really happening?"

"Its really happening." Elizabeth assures, taking the paper from his hands. "I know you never wanted this. If you don't want any part of this, I can do it alone."

"No." Jason says firmly, without hesitation. "No. We're both responsible for this...I'm going to be here every step of the way."

"I'm not an obligation." Elizabeth says sternly. "I can do this by myself if I have to."

"That's not what I meant." Jason runs one hand down his face. "You know I'm not good with words."

"You were just fine when you told me that you didn't want to ever be in this position." Elizabeth counters. "I'm telling you now that I can do this alone if you're not ready."

Taking a deep breath, Jason knew it was now or never. He had to get his thoughts in order and get his words out in a way that she'd understand. As he stares into her eyes, he can see that she had thought a lot about this. That she was really willing to take care of their child alone if he said so. Taking both her hands in his, Jason made sure she was looking him in the eye before he spoke.

"First and foremost, you're my best friend." Jason says firmly, leaving no room for argument. "What happened between us may not have been planned, but I don't regret it or this baby. I'm going to be here for both of you, not because I have to, but because I want to."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth stares into his eyes. "Are you sure you want to be there for everything?"

"Every single step of the way." Jason says without hesitation. "We'll be okay. I promise you that."

"Okay." Elizabeth shakes her head. "You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that."

"Come here." Jason opens his arms, waiting for her to situated herself in his arms before wrapping them around her. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

**Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two****:  
**_I Need You_

She wants to be understanding. She knows the kind of job he has and the kind of life he leads, but sometimes she just wanted to know that he's there. She gave him an out, she told him that he didn't have to be a part of it, but he insisted. He made such an amazing argument as to why he could and would be a part of the pregnancy, which she believed. She trusted his word and yet here she was, sitting in a hospital waiting area alone. Its her three month checkup and Jason's too busy working to be there.

"Elizabeth Webber." the nurse calls out, signalling her turn to see the doctor.

"That's me." Elizabeth says, taking a deep breath before standing up.

"Will the father be joining you?" the nurse asks as they walk to the exam room.

"No." Elizabeth shakes her head, fighting off the tears. "Its just me."

She sat completely still as the nurse did the basic examinations. From her blood pressure to her weight and temperature. Being told that she was in the safe zone with each test, Elizabeth smiled slightly knowing that she was still good. Her blood pressure has been slightly elevated the last time she had a checkup, but that was because she was worried for Jason. She's not worried today. She knows what he's doing and she's more worried about his enemy than him.

"He was useless!" Jason snaps, slamming the door shut behind him. "We're not any closer to finding the shooter now than we were three months ago."

"We'll find the shooter." Sonny tries to reassure him. "They'll slip up, Jason. They always do."

"I want that guy now." Jason states, pouring himself a drink. "He could have killed Elizabeth. I won't let him get away with it!"

"And he won't." Sonny says, taking the drink from his hands. "What are you doing, man?"

"What?" Jason looks at him intently. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Its Friday." Sonny says seriously. "The eleventh."

"I know what day it is." Jason states, snatching the drink from his hand and downing it. "What's with the look?"

"It's Friday." Sonny says firmly. "Doctor appointment...Elizabeth."

"Fuck." Jason clenches his fists, he did it again. "I forgot."

"If you leave now, you just might catch her." Sonny says, opening the door. "Go."

Sprinting out of Sonny's office, Jason raced for his motorcycle, driving as fast as he could to get to the hospital. He knows that she's going to be angry with him and he didn't blame her. They talked about this the last time he missed the appointment, the only difference being that he had a good excuse last time. This time he didn't have a single excuse to give. He flat out forgot. Jason got to the hospital and was walking off the elevator when he turned and saw Elizabeth on the one just beside it. He could see the tears in her eyes as the doors closed. She was beyond angry. She's hurt.

"Fuck." Jason mutters, bypassing the elevator and running straight for the stairs.

Jason took the stairs three by three, jumping over the railing once he got far down enough where he wouldn't hurt himself. He had to get to her car before she does. Bursting through the exit, Jason searched the garage for her car and found it. He ran for it and made it just as she was about to open her door. She turned to look at him, clearly not happy that he stopped her from getting in.

"I'm sorry." Jason says contritely. "I know you're mad."

"Mad?" Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm not mad. I'm just tired."

Pushing his hand away, Elizabeth got into her car and started it up, taking off once he stepped away. Jason tried to stop her, but she didn't hear him as he shouted for her. Racing for his motorcycle, Jason caught up with her, following her back to his penthouse. He caught her just as she was getting on the elevator.

"Elizabeth..."

"I'm tired, Jason." Elizabeth says, staring at the door. "I don't want to go over this again."

"I said I'm sorry." Jason can see she really didn't care. "Come on, yell at me. Cuss me out. Do something."

"Just because you say you're sorry, it doesn't mean its enough." Elizabeth says firmly, walking off the elevator on their floor, closing the door in his face once she's in the penthouse.

This was worse than he thought. Pulling out his keys, Jason unlocked the door, pushing it open cautiously before closing it behind him once he was inside. He could hear her upstairs in the room, which meant he was pretty much screwed if he didn't think of something to do and fast. Running up the steps two at a time, Jason found her inside their room packing.

"You're leaving?" Jason stares at her confusedly. "Elizabeth, will you please just talk to me?"

"I'm tired of this, Jason." Elizabeth zips up one bag and starts packing another. "You said you were ready for this, but apparently you aren't."

"That's not fair." Jason stops her from packing up the bag. "I know I messed up, but that doesn't mean you should leave."

"Yes, it does." Elizabeth states, staring at him intently. "We have to face it. You're not ready for this and I can't keep waiting for you to get there."

"I'm sorry I missed the appointment."

"This has nothing to do with the appointment!" Elizabeth exclaims. "God, Jason! If you think I'm mad because of a stupid appointment, you don't know me at all."

Zipping up the bag, Elizabeth drags both out of the room, down the stairs and to the door. Jason catches up with her at the door, trying to think of something, anything to say to make her stay, but his mind was drawing up blanks.

"Why are you mad then?" Jason voices stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not mad!" Elizabeth snaps. "I'm just tired of waiting for you! In six months we'll be parents and I need to know that I can count on you!"

"You can count on me." Jason says seriously.

"No, I can't!" Elizabeth exclaims. "If I can't count on you for a stupid doctor's appointment, how can I count on you when it comes to something important? The guards and the money...that's all well and good, but I don't need that. We don't need that! We need you! **I** need **YOU**!"

"Elizabeth, please." Jason's heart was breaking, seeing her in tears. "I'm sorry. I've just been so caught up in the shooting...I wasn't thinking."

"I want the guy caught as much as you do." Elizabeth opens the door. "But I want you more."

"Elizabeth..." Jason tries to talk but she walks out and shuts the door.

Jason's frozen for a moment, the thought of losing her was just too much to process. When his mind finally clicks, Jason sprints to the door, yanking it open to chase after her only he didn't have to go to far. Standing on the other side, bags in her hands, Elizabeth stared back at him. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving him, only making it a few feet outside the penthouse before she froze.

"I really am sorry." Jason says, staring into her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sorry too." Elizabeth drops the bags before walking into his arms. "I just need to know you're in it with me. I don't want to do this alone."

"You're not alone." Jason promises. "I'll do better next time. I promise."

"Okay." Elizabeth closes her eyes, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

Pulling away, Jason picked up her bags in one hand before taking her hand in his other, walking back into the penthouse and kicking the door closed behind them. Dropping her bags to the side, Jason walked her over to the couch to sit down before going to get her a bottle of water from the fridge. Elizabeth knew that she probably overreacted, but she just had so much on her shoulders. Her hormones weren't helping her any either.

"How did the appointment go?" Jason asks, sitting down in front of her on the coffee table.

"Completely healthy." Elizabeth assures, taking a drink of water. "My blood pressure is back to normal and the baby is growing at a steady rate."

"That's good." Jason takes her hands in his. "How're you feeling right now?"

"I'm kind of tired." Elizabeth admits. "Crying takes a lot out of me."

"How about a warm bath?" Jason suggests, helping her up from the couch. "That always helps you relax."

"That sounds perfect." Elizabeth sighs, walking with him up the stairs, his hands on her shoulders. "I have another appointment next week...an ultrasound."

"I'll be there." Jason promises, starting the bath and helping her out of her clothes. "I won't let you down again."

The week will go by a little hectic for both of them. Before she knows it, Elizabeth is back in the hospital waiting area and, surprise surprise, she's alone. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth tries to keep her tears at bay. Its almost time for her appointment and she kept glancing over at the elevator, expecting Jason to walk off one of them, disappointed when he doesn't. Tapping her fingers on the side of her legs, Elizabeth tries to convince herself that something had to have come up. There had to be a good reason why he wasn't there.

"Elizabeth Webber." the nurse calls her name, signalling her turn to see the doctor.

"That's me." Elizabeth stands up, fixing her outfit.

"Will the father be joining you?" the nurse asks, looking at her intently.

"N..." she starts to say before a hand slips into hers.

"Yes." Jason says, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "He's always going to be here."

"You remembered." Elizabeth stares at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"I told you I wouldn't let you down again." Jason pulls her into his arms. "You'll never be alone as long as I'm here."

"I really needed to know that." Elizabeth breathes a sigh of relief, holding onto him tightly. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled as she guided them to the exam room, checking Elizabeth's vitals and weight before leaving the room. Elizabeth couldn't tell him just how much him being there meant to her. They weren't alone for that long before the doctor came in and asked her to lay back with her t-shirt rolled up and her pants unbuttoned. Squirting the jelly onto her stomach, the doctor took the paddle and placed it over her stomach, their baby appearing on the 4D ultrasound screen.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Lee informs them as the sound of their baby's heartbeat sounds through the room.

"Wow." Jason takes a deep breath, holding her hand in his as he stares at the screen.

"There's our baby." Elizabeth says, smiling as happy tears fall down her cheeks. "So beautiful."

"Yeah." Jason kisses her forehead. "You're beautiful."

"Would you like a DVD copy?" Dr. Lee asks them.

"Yes, please." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'd love to have a copy."

"Marry me." Jason says out of nowhere, catching her by surprise.

"What did you say?"

* * *

**Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three****:  
**_Timing vs. Choice_

Elizabeth's standing on the bridge, her mind running through everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Jason's words are echoing through her mind. Marry me. Two simple words and yet it has put a complete halt on her life. She's still wrapping her head around being a mom, how was she supposed to wrap her head around being his wife? Her hands instinctively go over her stomach...over her baby. Of course, it is ideal that she and Jason are married, giving their child a secure home environment, but it also isn't right to marry just because they're having a baby together.

"Hey stranger." a voice calls to her, prompting her to look at the person approaching. "How did I know I'd find you here?"

"Robin?" Elizabeth looks at her shocked. "Oh my god! When did you get back?"

"Just now." Robin shrugs, wrapping her arms around her. "I missed you too."

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Elizabeth exclaims, holding onto Robin tightly. "I'm so glad you're back."

"So what's this I hear about you being pregnant?" Robin asks, pulling away. "I called Jason to see where you were and he tells me you're expecting."

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I just turned three months."

"Wow." Robin puts her hand over her stomach. "You're starting to show. I assume the Quartermaines don't know yet?"

"Not yet." Elizabeth concedes. "The few people that know are me, Jason, Sonny...and now you."

"Why are you keeping it quiet?" Robin questions, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Mostly because of Jason's business." Elizabeth shrugs. "He wants to keep it quiet until it becomes obvious."

"What about your family?" Robin arches her eyebrow. "Have you told anyone on your side?"

"Steven." Elizabeth concedes. "But that's it. I'm not really close enough with the rest of them to trust them to keep it quiet."

"Are you going to wait for me to ask or are you going to assume I know and talk to me?"

"He asked me to marry him." Elizabeth says, watching understanding fill Robin's eyes. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You love him don't you?" Robin counters. "You told me you did a few years ago...has that changed?"

"No. If anything, its gotten stronger." Elizabeth admits, running her fingers through her hair. "I just don't know if I'm ready."

"If you're ready or if he is?" Robin can see that Elizabeth's truly conflicted. "Maybe you're afraid that he's only asking because of the baby and that he's not really ready to marry you for the right reasons."

"Both." Elizabeth sighs, laying her head back against the bridge. "But mostly him."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Robin questions, turning to face her. "When's the last time the two of you just sit and talked?"

"Before the shooting." Elizabeth's surprised by that too. "He's just been busy searching for the shooter."

"Well, you two need to talk about this." Robin says seriously. "What did you tell him when he asked you to marry him?"

Frances would laugh if the situation wasn't so sensitive. He knows both Elizabeth and Jason better than most and, if he was being honest, Francis could have predicted this would happen. The two of them are just so different in the way they look at things that its hard for them to really agree on anything. Its why they were such great friends. They brought a different outlook to each other's lives, but now that difference is making things completely difficult for them.

"What did she say exactly?" Francis questions. "Did she say no?"

"She said and I quote, _Oh my god, I have to go_." Jason sighs, running one hand down his face. "And then she ran right out of the exam room."

"The doctor must have loved that." Francis tries to hide the smirk on his face.

"You think this is funny?" Jason glares at the man. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"She didn't say no." Francis points out. "Just give her time to think."

"She almost left me last week." Jason concedes, pushing away the file in front of him. "She packed up her things and was about to leave me."

"But she didn't." Francis reminds him. "She's still here. That has to mean something."

"I just can't lose her." Jason says seriously. "None of this will make any sense if I don't have her in my life. She's my reason for everything."

"Have you told her any of this?" Francis asks, seeing that the man was clearly anxious. "She's not a mind reader, Jason. You have to voice it for her to know it."

"That's easy for you." Jason shakes his head. "Talking isn't my strong suit."

"Don't I know it." Francis says, trying to think the situation through objectively. "The best I can tell you is to speak from your heart. She knows you better than anyone. She'll understand."

"I guess." Jason wishes he was more articulate than he is. "Knowing me, I'd probably screw it up one way or another."

"Think of how you'd feel if you lost her." Francis suggests. "Trust me. The words will come to you."

Elizabeth hugs Robin tightly before getting in her car and driving the distance to the penthouse. Meanwhile, Jason is getting on his motorcycle and driving as fast as he possible can to get home. They both had so many things going through their minds as they drove. Both of their thoughts centered on one thing and one thing only, each other. Elizabeth is the first to get home and is about to call Jason when he comes bursting through the door. Looks like they finally have good timing.

"You okay?" he says automatically as he closes the door.

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiles slightly, hanging up the phone before facing him. "You?"

"I'm okay." Jason assures, a little nervous. "We should talk."

"Yeah. We should." Elizabeth allows him to take her hand and walk her over to the couch, sitting down and facing each other. "I'm sorry for running out on you."

"I'm sorry for springing it on you." Jason apologises. "It wasn't how I wanted to do it. I guess seeing our baby caught me off guard."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Our baby."

"Me too." Jason admits, smiling slightly. "I know I surprised you by asking, but have you decided what you want?"

"Kind of." Elizabeth wishes she could just say yes because that's what she wanted. "I need to know why you asked though. Is it just because of the baby?"

"I could say yes, that its only because of the baby and protect myself from putting my heart in it." Jason takes a deep breath. "But that would be lying and you deserve better than that."

"So...what does that mean exactly?"

"It means, you're everything to me, Elizabeth. I wouldn't be able to do what I do without you." Jason explains. "You make my life complete and I want to marry you because it feels right."

"It does?" Elizabeth questions, tears in her eyes. Stupid hormones.

"Nothing has ever felt more right in all my life." Jason swears, taking her hands in his. "I love you, beautiful!"

"I don't know what to say." Elizabeth breathes, staring into his eyes and knowing he's telling her the truth. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You can tell me how you feel." Jason suggests, desperately needing to hear it.

"I thought it was obvious." Elizabeth smiles brightly. "I'm so in love with you...I have been for a while now."

"You were right." Jason frames her face in his hands. "Hearing it feels just as good as showing it."

Jason claims her lips and she melts into him instantly. This kiss was different than the others they shared. Its more intense. More passionate. Elizabeth couldn't believe that Jason admitted his feelings without looking as if he was being strangled. He's not really big on expressing how he feels and that made his words that much more special. Pulling away, Elizabeth stared into his eyes, seeing that he was feeling everything she was feeling in that moment. The words coming from her lips easily and sincerely.

"I have an answer." Elizabeth says, taking his hands in hers. "So ask me again."

"Will you marry me?" Jason asks, pulling out the ring he showed her before she ran out of the exam room.

"Yes!" Elizabeth exclaims, waiting long enough for him to slip the ring on her finger before she threw her arms around him, sighing in content. "I don't want this feeling to end."

"It won't." Jason promises. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**Review, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four****:  
**_Gone baby Gone_

Sitting in the doorway of the abandoned boxcar, Elizabeth sketches the scene in front of her. She truly loved this spot, more than most places in Port Charles, the fact that its secluded didn't hurt either. She couldn't tell you how many times she and Jason have sat in that boxcar, usually when they had nowhere else to go, no one else to talk to. Mostly when a girl/boyfriend hurt them, causing them to need a hefty amount of fresh air and their best friend's understanding to boot. What made their friendship work is the understanding that sometimes people don't want advice. Sometimes all they need is a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, and a pair of arms to hold them while they accepted the new twist life has thrown their way.

"Hey, you." a voice calls to her, prompting her to look up from her sketch to see who joined her.

"Emily." Elizabeth greets, closing her sketchpad. "How did you find me?"

"Jason." she concedes. "Its nice here."

"I like it." Elizabeth says simply, looking at her intently. "What can I do for you?"

"You really need to stop asking me that." Emily says, gesturing to the spot next to her. "Mind if I sit?"

"Of course not." Elizabeth shakes her head. "You gonna tell me why you're looking for me?"

"I can see why he loves you." Emily smiles slightly, sitting down against the other doorjamb. "Jason told me that you're getting married."

"Ah." Elizabeth finally gets it. "Yeah...he asked me last week."

"Forgive me for asking, but do you have any other friends other than Jason?" Emily asks bluntly. "Female friends?"

"One." Elizabeth concedes. "Why?"

"News like this...I'd hate to think the only person you're sharing it with is Jason." Emily explains, wondering if she'd be able to befriend Elizabeth. "I mean, you're getting married. That's huge."

"You don't know the half of it." Elizabeth counters, forcing herself to avoid touching her stomach. "I do have friends, Emily."

"But you don't have many female friends." Emily points out. "Why is that?"

"Why have more than one when the one she has is perfect?" Robin's voice causes both of them to turn in her direction. "Emily."

"Robin." Emily hops down to hug her. "I didn't know you were back."

"I've been spending most of my time with Liz." Robin gestures to Elizabeth, who's still sitting in the doorway. "With the impending wedding and all."

"Of course." Emily shakes her head. "I'll leave you to it."

"Emily." Elizabeth stops her from walking away, hopping off the boxcar. "Thank you for checking on me. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." Emily smiles before walking off to her car.

"What was that about?" Robin questions, helping Elizabeth grab her stuff before walking in the opposite direction to her car.

"I think she's trying to be my friend." Elizabeth says uncertainly. "I'm not sure."

"You're going to be sisters soon." Robin points out. "The logical thing to do is get to know her."

"Because I'm so good at that, right?" Elizabeth counters sarcastically. "Do you even remember how hard it was for me to talk to you at first?"

"That doesn't count." Robin says seriously. "We were kids."

"Like its gotten so much easier over the years. Francis. Sonny." she shakes her head. "Face it, Robin. I'm not the social type."

"You're telling me." Robin smirks, laughing when Elizabeth nudges her arm. "Just agreeing with you."

"Well, don't." Elizabeth says as Robin starts up the car. "Where are we going again?"

"And you say I'm forgetful." Robin chuckles, getting onto the street. "You have to get refill your prenatal prescriptions."

"Right." Elizabeth sighs, she always hated taking pills, even the good kind. "I'll try with Emily."

"That's my girl." Robin smiles slightly. "It won't be that hard, trust me."

Jason is double checking the books for payroll and everything is balancing out like he knew it would. The shooter was still out there, but he promised Elizabeth to not overdo it and he's definitely trying not to. Tossing the books into the safe, he sits down at his desk, thinking back over the many years he's spent with Elizabeth. There are many people in his life, but she's the only one he can never go without. No matter what has happened in their lives, no matter how many fights they get into, he can never lose her. Ever.

"Busy?" Francis questions from the doorway.

"I wish." Jason sighs, looking at him plainly. "What do you need?"

"Just checking in." Francis says simply. "How's she doing?"

"Not sure." Jason concedes. "Emily's trying to get to know her."

"Ah." Francis knew what that meant. "Any luck?"

"Not so far." Jason shakes his head. "You know how Liz is."

"Give her a call." Francis says, opening the door again. "I'm sure she'd love to hear from you out of the blue."

Jason stares at the phone on his desk for a moment, Francis making his exit as Jason reaches for the phone. He knows that she's busy today. She's supposed to spend the day with Robin before going to the studio to paint some landscapes for her new collection. Her agent has bee riding her about starting the collection, but she doesn't want to paint just anything and he supports that drive in her. Dialling her number, Jason waits as it rings.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth answers, pushing Robin into the diner before sitting at a table outside.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth assures. "I'm doing good."

"I want to see you." Jason says without thinking. "Where are you?"

"At Kelly's with Robin for lunch." Elizabeth says softly. "I can come to you. Want your usual?"

"Sounds good." Jason agrees. "Did you remember to refill your vitamins?"

"No, but Robin did." Elizabeth assures. "I already took my dose for today."

"Did Emily find you?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth glances at the door. "It didn't go too well. Sorry."

"Its okay." Jason says sincerely. "Get here as fast and as safely as possible."

"I will." Elizabeth promises. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" Elizabeth says lovingly. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you!" Jason can't explain what those words from her mouth does to him. "See you soon."

Hours pass by and Jason begins to worry. She should have been there by now. He calls her cellphone over and over, but it goes straight to voicemail. He calls her guards with the same results. By this point, he is freaking out inside, but trying his damnedest to keep his cool. Next on his list to call is Robin, who tells him that she hasn't seen her since Elizabeth ordered their food and left to see him. As he's running out to the streets, running the path that she would have taken, hoping to god that he finds her.

Something causes him to stop, he's not sure what it is as he's looking around the alleyway. Then he spots it. Her coat and cellphone tossed to the side, right next to the dumpster, it looked like they were aiming for the bin but missed. Walking over to it, Jason picks the cellphone up into his hands. Tears sting his eyes as he sees the spot of blood just near the earpiece. Whoever is responsible for this better hope to god she's not hurt or he'll send them to hell very slowly. Just as he's about to grab her coat and take off to meet up with Sonny, her cellphone rings.

"Who is this?" Jason answers, not knowing the number.

"That doesn't matter." the disguised voice states. "What matters is how much you love your little fiancee and what you're willing to do to get her back. How important is she Morgan?"

* * *

**Review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****:  
**_Whatever It Takes_

The cold is the first to register to Elizabeth as her mind plays catchup. She could feel the stinging pain at the back of her head, a pain she knows is caused by a blunt force trauma. Taking care of Jason over the years had its perks in regard to naming different wounds. As she opens her eyes, she could see white, lots and lots of white. The room she's in, she's seen it before, its a padded cell of some kind. It would be laughable if the situation wasn't so dire.

Trying to focus on the last thing she remembers, Elizabeth is taken back to the moment where she's talking to Jason on the phone. It may be a small consolation, but she's thankful that she got to tell him she loved him. Although she'll do whatever it takes to get back to him, she's content in knowing that she said it in case...just in case.

"Good, you're awake." a muffled voice speaks through the speaker she didn't know was there. "Food's in the fridge if you feel famished."

"I'd rather die." Elizabeth spat.

"That's not smart." the voice counters. "You are with child are you not?"

"Screw you." Elizabeth states, turning to face that wall.

"Well since you're being so nice, I'll give you a gift." the voice says smugly. "Check under your pillow. Call your lover boy."

Elizabeth eyes the speaker intently, not sure who's behind this or what they think they'll accomplish. Turning around, she reaches for the pillow, finding a cellphone just beneath it. Phone in hand, Elizabeth wondered if they were confident or stupid, but didn't care. She dialled his number, needing to hear his voice, needing him to reassure her that everything would be okay. Her hope rises as the phone starts to ring and his voice comes on the other end.

"Elizabeth?" he asks hopeful, anxious to hear her voice.

"Its me." she assures, confused that he was expecting her to call.

"Oh thank god." he breathes, he wasn't sure if the SOB would follow through. "Are you okay? How's the baby?"

"We're both okay." she promises. "Jason...I'm so sorry."

"Don't." Jason says firmly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have fought harder." Elizabeth says, fighting her tears. "I shouldn't have made it so easy for them."

"Don't do that to yourself." he states, knowing this had to be hard for her. "I know you. If you could have fought harder, you would've. Its not just you anymore."

"Who's doing this?" Elizabeth questions, sliding her hand over her stomach. "What do you they want?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Jason promises. "I'm going to find you and I'm going to bring you home. Please tell me you believe that."

"I believe you." Elizabeth assures him. "I know you'll find us and bring us home."

"You know I love you, right?" Jason says, his heart aching to hold her again.

"I know." she says with conviction. "I love you with all my heart!"

"I'm coming for you." Jason promises. "Hold onto our future. We're going to have it, Liz. I swear that to you."

"Please hurry." Elizabeth breathes. "I hate it here."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then trust me now. I'm going to find you as fast as I can." Jason swears. "Just hold on until I get to you."

"We'll be waiting."

The phone call ended and Elizabeth wanted to smash the thing as hard as possible, but she couldn't. It was possible that they'd let her call him again and she wouldn't pass that up. So she sat in the corner of the room, waiting, praying that Jason gets there soon. Jason, on the other hand, trashed his entire office once the line went dead. He was angry because he could hear the fear in her voice. As if being scared wasn't bad enough, she has to feel guilty atop of it. Jason could see nothing but red by that point. Hearing her apologize broke whatever reserve Jason had left and he was ready to kill.

"We got something." Francis says from the doorway, not at all shocked to see the office in its current state. "How is she?"

"She's a survivor." Jason states, grabbing his jacket. "She'll make it past this. What do you have?"

"I had Johnny work the bars while I hit the underground." Francis explains, following Jason out to the parking lot. "It took a lot of convincing, but we got a name."

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer." Francis says carefully, causing Jason to glare at him.

"Luke?" Jason felt like he was going to explode.

"Junior." Francis corrects.

"That son of a bitch." Jason states through gritted teeth. "I should have known it was him."

"How do you want to handle this?" Francis questions, knowing the connection between Luke and Sonny.

"Sonny know about this?"

"No." Francis concedes. "Its on you to tell him...if that's what you want."

"I'll go to Sonny." Jason says firmly. "You keep working the streets. I promised her I'd bring her home. I don't intend to start breaking promises to her."

"I'm on it."

Straddling his motorcycle, Jason starts it up and speeds to Sonny's estate. He's imagining all the ways he'd like to skin that son of a bitch alive, wondering if he'll be able to even put a bullet in the kid. Lucky. If Jason has it his way, the kid's luck is just about to run out. Getting to the estate, Jason hops off his motorcycle, rushing inside to find Sonny, giving no care to guards along the way.

"Where's the fire?" Sonny asks when Jason bursts into the living room.

"I know who has Elizabeth." Jason says firmly, his hands in fists by his side.

"Who?"

"Spencer." Jason states through gritted teeth. "Junior."

Sonny didn't know what to say. Pouring himself a drink, he downs it before facing him, knowing what had to be done.

"Lets go." Sonny grabs his coat and walks out of his estate, Jason close behind. "I'll meet you at the club."

Taking their respective vehicles, Sonny and Jason both speed off to the only blues club still making a buck in town. Jason wasn't sure what was going through Sonny's head at that point. He knows that Elizabeth means a lot to him, but he wasn't sure if he'd sacrifice a lifetime friendship for what had to be done.

Jason is the first to get to the club, but he doesn't go in until Sonny arrives and leads the way. One look at Luke and Sonny knew that he knew something was up. Normal, sane, people would run at this point, but Luke is seasoned. He knew better than to run and he was too smart for it.

"A word." Sonny says sternly. "Privately."

"My office." Luke tilts his head towards his office, walking out from behind the bar to show them in. "What's this about?"

"Your son." Sonny says firmly, Jason standing vigilant by the door. "Where is he?"

"Cowboy could be anywhere." Luke pours himself a drink, eyeing Sonny intently. "What has he done now?"

"He's taken someone we love." Sonny says firmly. "Someone we will do anything to get back."

"Don't tell me its the girl." Luke could feel the impending darkness that will soon be his life. "Don't tell me he took the girl."

"The girl has a name." Jason snaps through gritted teeth. "Use it!"

"What do you know about it?" Sonny speaks before Luke can counter.

"Nothing." Luke downs his second glass of scotch. "What are you going to do when you find him?"

"What has to be done." Sonny stands up. "I suggest you find him before we do."

"So that's what this is?" Luke questions, standing up. "A heads up that you're going to send my son the pine barrens?"

"Call it what you must." Sonny says with a shrug as Jason opens the door. "Either way, his time's running out."

With that, Jason and Sonny leave the club, leaving Luke to do what he has to in order to keep his son alive. Sonny knows that Jason was shocked to hear him lay down the warning with Luke, but when it comes down to choosing between an old friendship and a pregnant woman he cares a lot for...its no contest.

"Do whatever it takes to get her back." Sonny says firmly, his jaw clenching. "Then...you finish it."

"Are you sure?" Jason counters, eyeing him intently.

"Elizabeth is family." Sonny says sternly. "I'm sure."

"Good to know." Jason straddles his bike. "I'll keep you posted."

Luke was steaming. What was with his son and his obsession with that girl? She barely even gives him the time of day, much less her heart, so why couldn't he just let go? Downing half the bottle of his oldest whiskey, he snatches his phone from his desk, dialling his son's number, angered when he gets the voicemail.

"Cowboy, I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, but you call me the second you get this!" Luke says in a stern, deadly voice. "You have no idea what kind of hell is about to rain down on you. Call me!"

* * *

**Review, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six****:  
**_"Even in the darkest hours, a light is shone to give us hope. You just have to be open to it."  
-Unknown_

There was a dark presence in the compound where Elizabeth was being held. Lucky Spencer was angrier than he's ever been. He didn't want any part of this. Having his father's gambling problem and not the luck to go with it, he was in a bind and owed the wrong people money. Now he's pulling off a task that he wished to God he didn't have to do. His father's call didn't help him any. The only reason Luke Spencer takes interest in his life is when something bad is happening. That meant that Jason was hot on his trail and it won't bode well for him at all.

Knock. Knock.

"WHAT?" Lucky shouted at the door.

"What do you want to do with the kid?" Tito questioned his boss. "He's close to having a bullet in his brain."

"Why can't you people do anything right?" Lucky exclaimed angrily. "Toss him in with Elizabeth."

"Are you sure that's..."

"JUST DO IT!" Lucky shouted, throwing the glass of water to the wall by the guard's head. "You're not paid to question me!"

Tito walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Jackass." Tito mutters, walking off to the room they have the kid in.

She couldn't tell how many days she's been in that place. She's growing tired of the voice speaking through the wall, refusing to speak another word to it. Jason will find her. She had to cling to that or go crazy with the worry. She's finally given in to eating the food in the fridge. Not for her. If it were only her she'd starve until Jason found her, but he was right. Its not just her. For their baby's sake, she had to eat something or risk something happening to the small life inside of her.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth blurts out when a couple men toss someone into the room. "Are you okay?"

"The Jackal is quite fine." the young man says, picking himself up and dusting himself off before looking at Elizabeth. "Most gracious greetings, Maternal One. The Jackal would not have anticipated a beauty like yours in a place like this."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying." Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "Who's the Jackal?"

"That would be me, Maternal One." he bows slightly. "If you'd prefer a more formal introduction, the name's Damien Spinelli."

"Okay. My next question...my do you keep calling me Maternal One?" Elizabeth couldn't figure this kid out. "And why are you here?"

"Well, the Jackal incurred the wrath of the Diminutive Buffoon after hacking into their internal hard drives and frying them." he explains. "It was nothing personal, but they had no understanding of fun."

"Ah, so you're some kind of computer genius?" Elizabeth is trying to understand the kid, though its pretty hard.

"The best there is in the entire Milky Way galaxy." Spinelli boasts proudly. "So what brings you here, Maternal One?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"I'd assume it was obvious in your current state." Spinelli gestures to her stomach. "Does it offend you to be called that?"

"Um, no." Elizabeth shook her head, she should have put that together herself. Maternal One. "I guess being locked up here has gotten to my head."

"If you don't mind me inquiring, why are you here?"

"I'm not really sure." Elizabeth concedes, patting the spot next to her. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my fiance."

"Your fiance?" Spinelli looks at her curiously, sitting down beside her.

"Jason Morgan."

"The Jackal must be in some kind of conscious dream state." Spinelli stares at her in awe. "I cannot seriously be sitting next to the woman who owns the heart of the infamous Jason "Stone Cold" Morgan."

"I wouldn't let Jason hear you call him that." Elizabeth chuckles, not at all surprised that Jason's reputation supersedes him. "He's not really big on nicknames."

"Thus dawning the name, Stone Cold." Spinelli chuckles. "I know this may come at a most unpleasant time, but the Jackal would just like to give his congratulations. On the impending nuptials and progeny."

"Thank you, Damien." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I appreciate it."

"Its been quite a long time since the Jackal has been referred to by his first name." Spinelli says, a bittersweet smile on his lips. "I have to admit, its different hearing it from someone such as yourself."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to call you the Jackal?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously, unsure of what the look in his eyes meant.

"No, please don't." Spinelli shakes his head. "The Jackal would like it if you refer to him by Damien."

"Damien it is then." Elizabeth holds out her hand. "I'm Elizabeth."

"A divine pleasure, Fair Elizabeth." Spinelli shakes her hand softly. "Even under the circumstances we are thrust into."

Jason secures his gun in his hand, following Francis and Johnny into the pits of hell to deal with the evil that lies within. If the only way for him to find Elizabeth is to deal with Lorenzo Alcazar, he will do it a thousand times over. The two men he trusted implicitly believe this is the only way and he'll trust that. They took the underground entrance, making their way to Alcazar's personal office.

"Its about time you showed up." Lorenzo says, pouring Jason a glass of whiskey. "I'd have expected you much sooner."

"I'm here now." Jason says firmly, standing with the two guys a step behind on each side of him. "What's it going to take for you to give me what I want?"

"I'm not a monster." Lorenzo hands him the glass. "I wouldn't wager a woman's life for personal gain."

"But you do want something." Jason counters, eyeing him intently. "Just get on with it."

"All I want is peace." Lorenzo says simply. "I have a child of my own on the way. I just want you and yours out of my business."

"Fine." Jason shrugs. "Tell me what you know and I'll make sure we only go after your organization if provoked."

"Fair enough." Lorenzo tosses the file to him once he downed the whiskey. "Everything you need to know is in that file. It took a lot of persuasion, but its all there."

"You want to keep the peace, stay out of our territory and we won't have a problem." Jason takes the file before turning around and making his way back out of the pits of hell.

Getting back to his office, Jason went over the file. There was so much information to process and he couldn't believe how complex this was. It looks like Lucky Spencer wasn't his only problem in this and it would take a lot more than he thought to get Elizabeth back.

"What are we going to do now?" Johnny questions, looking at Jason intently.

"Now...now we plan." Jason picks up his phone, dialling up his computer tech. "Its almost time. Get the program up and running by midnight."

* * *

**Review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**  
_"Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyway."_  
_- John Wayne_

The days seemed to drag on. She couldn't pinpoint exactly how many days they were in there. Hell, she could probably have been there for two days, but it felt like eternity to her. Damien seemed to be the only bright side of being trapped in that room. He made everything less stressful, even making the voice over the speaker laughable. That was, of course, before he took it apart.

But even with his company, she was at the brink of her patience. She trusted Jason implicitly, knowing that he would do whatever it took to get to her and their baby. At the end of the day, though, he's still only human. He's not a superhero with psychic powers and a loved one radar.

Looking around the room, Elizabeth realizes that she's going to have to stop being the victim. She and Damien had to save themselves. The only question now is how they're going to do just that. With her fellow prisoner fast asleep beside her, she couldn't help but want to save him. To protect him. He just had that way about him that had her feeling protective over him.

"We'll find a way out." Elizabeth whispers to herself, covering Damien with the blanket. "Somehow we'll find a way out of here."

Lucky Spencer is pacing back and forth in his office. His part of the plan is soon coming to an end and he couldn't wait for that moment to arise. A different team is going to come in and take Elizabeth to the head of the organization.

Once that happens, the only thing Lucky will have to worry about is the kid. That of which will be taken care of by a trip to a bridge over a chasm and a kill shot to the head. All he had to do was wait...it'll be over soon. It'll be over soon.

"Boss, why are you stationing all the men outside the compound?" Tito questions, standing in the doorway. "Shouldn't you have a few more men inside guarding the captives?"

"What did I say about questioning me?" Lucky snaps, glaring daggers at the guard. "You're not paid to question me! This will all be over soon enough."

"But..."

"Dammit, Tito!" Lucky exclaims. "What kind of damage do you possibly think a pregnant broad and a pathetic geek can cause?"

"It would still be wise to have men outside the room just in case." Tito insists. "At least two."

"Station Eric outside the door." Lucky states irritably. "Everyone else is to be outside the compound. That includes you!"

Tito walks back out of the room, seriously growing tired of the stupid idiot. He's almost to the point that he'd rather be shot in the head than listen to his insipid voice for a moment longer. After telling Eric to station himself outside the padded cell, Tito takes his position at the back exit. Hoping to all that's holy in the world that something happens to ruin the jackass's plans, earning him a bullet in the head. Lord knows it would do the whole world a great justice.

"Damien, wake up." Elizabeth shakes him slightly. "Hurry."

"Maternal One, is everything okay?" Spinelli rubs at his eyes, sitting up, suddenly famished. "You and your progeny are safe and sound, right?"

"We're fine." Elizabeth assures, helping him to his feet. "I don't have a lot of time to explain, but we're getting out of here."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I need you to trust me, okay?" Elizabeth stares him in the eye. "Tell me you can trust me."

"Of course, Maternal One." Spinelli says without hesitation. "The Jackal trusts you without a doubt."

"Good." Elizabeth breathes a breath of relief. "I'm going to pretend to be in severe pain, but it won't mean anything if you don't truly sell it okay?"

"But you won't be in any pain, right?" Spinelli questions, looking at her curiously.

"No, Damien." Elizabeth assures. "I won't really be in pain...just pretending."

"Okay." Spinelli shakes his head, taking a deep breath to get ready for full on hysteria.

So far there are no signs of Jason Morgan or any of his thugs, though it may prove immature, Lucky felt himself relax slightly. The hours have come down to mere minutes now, soon enough he'll be on the first flight to the Galapagos Islands, never looking back at anything that has happened in this godforsaken compound.

"What the hell?" Lucky jumps to his feet, grabbing his gun before making his way out of the office. "What the hell is going on?"

"They've escaped!" one of the guards shouts, running down the corridor in the direction of the padded cell. "They're somewhere in the building!"

"Fucking idiots!" Lucky shouts, running off to head them off at the most likely exit. "Always have to do things myself!"

Elizabeth can feel her heart pounding in her chest, the adrenaline giving her the strength to keep pushing through, they had to find a way out...there was no other alternative. She refuses to be locked away like an animal, fed scraps of what they wish to give her, she couldn't do it any longer. They had to get out of that place. They had to.

"In here." she yanks Damien into the vacant room. "Keep quiet."

"The exit is coming up." Spinelli informs her in a hushed tone. "We must leave before they catch up to us, Maternal One."

"We'll get there." Elizabeth swears, opening the door to see if the cost has cleared. "Once we hit ground, I want you to run as fast as you can, do not look back."

"But what if..."

"You don't look back." Elizabeth states. "I can handle my own."

"As you wish." Spinelli says reluctantly.

Once they can no longer hear footsteps in pursuit, Elizabeth opens the door and books it to the exit with Spinelli close behind. They get to the exit that he had told her about, but their luck wasn't as good as they has hoped for. Standing on the other side was Tito, one of the guards appointed to keep them locked up.

"If you take the left path, its a dangerous path, but one that no one from this compound would ever take." Tito says, handing Elizabeth his gun. "Use it or die...your choice."

"Why are you helping us?" Elizabeth questions, looking at him intently.

"I have my reasons." Tito states plainly. "Hurry before they get here."

Spinelli nudges her to run and off they went, running as fast as their legs could take them to the left path. Neither of them knew what lied ahead, but they were certain they could never turn back. It may be crazy, but she could have sworn that her baby was giving her the strength to keep going. To get as far away from there as possible. To save them both and return to the life they deserved with the man that loved them both.

"What do we do now, Maternal One?" Spinelli questions when they've gotten far enough away to catch their breaths. "I can hardly fathom where we are or if we still remain in our country of birth."

"Survive, Damien." Elizabeth clasps him on his shoulder, smiling a reassuring smile. "We survive."

The chaos within the compound was in full swing, Lucky couldn't believe that no one has seen any sign of the two prisoners. He couldn't fathom how a pregnant broad and a geek has managed to get out of the compound without any trace or trail. He sent men down the pathways, but has yet to hear anything back from them.

"Where is she?"

"Look, this isn't my fault, the men you have working for me are idiots." Lucky tries to explain. "They let her escape."

"Not what I wanted to hear." his boss pulls out a gun, aiming it at him. "Screw me over once, shame on you. Twice...you have no interest in living."

"Wait...I can get her back!" Lucky pleads. "I can make this right! No! DON'T!"

Before he could finish his pleas, a bullet leaves the gun, entering into his head in the most gruesome manner. Having lived up his usefulness, Lucky was left dead on the office floor, ruining Jason's chances of finding Elizabeth, giving the boss enough time to get her back. After all, how long can one girl hide on her own?

Moments after the compound is emptied of guards, leaving no trace of anyone other than the dead Spencer in the office, Jason arrives with his men. They search the place, guns drawn, but find no trace of anyone or anything.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jason questions, walking back into the main area.

"This is the place." Johnny says, dragging Lucky out and dropping his body in the middle of the room. "Looks like he screwed up for the last time."

"Dammit!" Jason mutters, kicking Lucky with an angered force. "How the hell are we gonna find her now?"

"Jason." Francis calls from one of the door ways. "You need to see this."

Leaving Lucky's body where it lay, the two of them followed Francis into what looked like a padded cell of some sort. Jason's heart cringed at the sight of a makeshift bed up against the wall, a small fridge off to the side, and a speaker just above it. This had to be where they kept her, he thought, and it made him sick to think she had been in there all that time.

"We're going to find her." Johnny clasps him on the shoulder. "Trust that."

"Lets get out of here." Jason states, walking out of the room. "I don't want to be found with that idiot's body."

"You think Luke will find this place before the cops?" Johnny questions, pulling his gun out once again.

"His problem." Jason states, not even glancing at the body as he walks past it. "Elizabeth's the only person I care about right now."

* * *

**Review, please.**


End file.
